This invention relates to an electrical machine through which an efficient conversion of energy is effected involving the use of a permanent magnet rotor.
Permanent magent rotor machines are well-known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 928,214, 1,761,996, 3,174,088, 3,210,582 and 3,720,864. Generally, such machines includes one or more stator elements mounting induction coils connected to a DC battery source of voltage through some switching arrangement and are thereby operated as a stepping motor or ignition control. However, the arrangement of magnets on the rotor and the circuit connected to the induction coils produce operating characteristics unsuitable for efficient conversation of energy to meet the varying demands of an AC load.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical machine capable of efficiently converting energy for meeting varying demands of electrical AC loads.